


A Gift For You

by DrNeverland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Brotherly Bonding, Crushes, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNeverland/pseuds/DrNeverland
Summary: Hanzo has a crush on McCree, and wants to give McCree a present, but is terrible at shopping because he's used to being rich and has it drilled into his head that a gift must be lavish. Genji helps... sort of.This lit-er-al-ly came to me in a dream and I woke up and banged it out in about two hours with minimal editing before my brain lost it. Little bit of a hint at Emerzenji (Emergency? Throuple with Genji, Zenyatta and Mercy, whatever that's called.)
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	A Gift For You

Hanzo’s heart was pounding in his ears. He had faced down criminals, wiped out the majority of his clan’s hit-men and leaders. He could shoot a moving target while falling from a great height. He controlled two of the Shimada Dragons, wielding their power with disciplined precision.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

“Sir, can I help you find something? Sir?”

Hanzo gave the Omnic woman beside the suit display a blank stare. Her digital expression flipped to one of relief that he was responding at all.

“Can I help you find anything? Something for yourself? A gift for that special someone?”

Hanzo’s lips parted, but nothing came out.

Genji rolled his eyes and seized Hanzo by the bicep, dragging him away from the puzzled Omnic saleswoman.

“You have been doing this for two hours, Hanzo. Why do you insist on finding the perfect… _thing_?”

Hanzo shrugged Genji’s hand off once his wits came back to him.

“Because I need to properly show McCree my appreciation. For all he has done for us.”

Genji’s eyes crinkled over the top of his mask.

“ _You._ All he’s done for _you._ ** **I**** do not need to get him something.”

Hanzo balked, folding his arms over his chest.

“He is your friend, too. It would be inappropriate to-”

“Hanzo, don’t be Dad.”

“What?” Hanzo’s arms started to drop back to his sides.

“ _Father._ Don’t be Father. He always gave lavish gifts to business partners as a means to secure their loyalty with his ‘appreciation.’ Jesse is not your business partner. He’s your _crush_.”

Hanzo scoffed and stalked off. He didn’t even know where he was going, except “away from Genji.” The scowl on his face effectively parted people heading in his direction, as the few mall shoppers parted like the Red Sea.

Genji shook his head and gave chase. Hanzo was doing much better, but the angry running-from-his-feelings was getting old.

“Brother, wait up!”

“Don’t follow.”

“Try and stop me.”

Hanzo stopped short, and Genji nearly ran into him.

“It is not a _crush_ ,” Hanzo murmured, keeping his back to Genji.

Genji moved to stand in front of him and took Hanzo by the arms.

“I know. These are ****complicated**** , big-boy feelings that you are not used to.”

Hanzo scowled again.

Genji pressed on. “But, I am proud of you.”

“What?”

“Hanzo, look where we are.” Genji gestured around them with one hand, indicating the shopping mall they had spent the better part of an afternoon in. “We are out in public, in a place you would not have been caught dead in when you were younger.”

“If I had been caught in a place like this, I _would_ have been dead.” A small smile fought its way onto his lips. “Father hated malls. Thought they were tacky.”

“They are tacky. That’s why they’re great! But you’re on the verge of a panic attack. You looked at that woman like a lost child.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. He clicked his tongue ring over his molars. Genji flinched at the noise.

“Ugh, don’t do that.”

Hanzo’s smile turned jovial, glad at being able to annoy Genji for a change.

“I am glad you are here. You know McCree-”

“ _Jesse._ ”

“You know _Jesse_ better than I do.”

Genji shrugged. “Being mutually shot at, you get to know someone. If you like, I could arrange to have you both shot at. I hear Jesse’s old gang leader is looking for him.”

Hanzo glared at him.

“I’m kidding!”

“Poorly.”

“Don’t be such an old man. C’mon, I know a place that sells all kinds of tacky, American Cowboy things Jesse will love, if you _insist_ on giving him something. But, honestly, you could just buy him booze.”

“We have already done that.”

“Oh yes, your dates.”

“They are not dates!”

Genji grinned under his mask and slung an arm over Hanzo’s shoulder.

“My bad. Your ‘contemplative staring at the ocean from the Gibraltar cliffs in mutual silence while drinking together, simply being in one another’s company as the sun sets.’ Not _dates_. Shimada Hanzo does not _date_. He _courts_ , because he’s an old man.”

Hanzo blushed deeply. He enjoyed those quiet times with McCree, with _Jesse,_ while the rest of the Overwatch base was too crowded, too overwhelming. The ocean crashing below, the scent of brine in the air, the comfortable quiet. That time spent with Jesse alone had become precious. Sometimes, they did talk - either Jesse catching Hanzo up on antics he and Genji had gotten up to - once McCree and his force of personality had managed to puncture Genji’s angry exterior… Or Jesse would regale Hanzo on his own misadventures, from bizarre tales of his life as a vigilante, to stories from his childhood before Deadlock got a hold of him. McCree had a way of making Hanzo laugh by weaving true stories with hyperbolic humor. It put him at ease.

Hanzo was just grateful that Genji had not been alone. Genji’s friends had done so much to recover his damaged soul. He wished he could have been there for it, making up for what he’d done. But he had not come to think of those quiet times as _dating_ someone… He would have guessed that Jesse McCree, with all his bombastic behavior and cowboy charms would have wanted something more… fun. Someone more like Genji. Not… _him._

“Hanzo? You stopped walking.”

Hanzo stared at the floor of the mall, rooted to the spot.

“You should be with him, not me. He deserves better.”

“No. You don’t get to do that anymore.”

Hanzo blinked, eyes red rimmed and glassy.

“What?”

Genji leaned into Hanzo’s space, taking him by the shoulders.

“You don’t get to beat yourself up. You deserve good things, too, Hanzo. You have been healing - look at you!”

Hanzo glanced down at his attire. Casual, comfortable clothes, definitely things the clan heads would have beaten him for wearing. Things _he_ liked. And he knew Genji also meant the many piercings he had gotten, some on impulse, but many he had admired in secret since his youth.

“You have come so far. You are making friends, fighting for the right side for a change. And now we are here a shitty little mall in Spain, and you’re freaking out because you want to give something to Jesse that shows him how much you have come to care for him. The Hanzo I knew before would have ordered someone else to shop for him.” Genji rubbed the tension from Hanzo’s arms.

Hanzo frowned and rubbed at his eyes. “I would have given insight as to what to buy,” he grumbled.

Genji laughed. “You’re out here, doing the shopping yourself. This is _deep,_ Hanzo. It’s practically a marriage proposal.” Genji waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Besides, he’s not my type. I have a thing for medics.”

The Hanzo Scowl™ came back in full force.

“It is presumptuous to think he even feels the same way about me.”

“He flirts with you.”

“He flirts with _Winston_.”

“That’s a joke. It’s real with you.”

Hanzo flushed. “You can’t tell.”

“Oh, I can tell.” With that, Genji turned on his heels and jogged away, leaving Hanzo to scramble to catch up.

“Wait! You can?”

“Yeah. And I’ve seen how he looks at you when you’re not looking at him. There’s fondness.”

“...That means nothing.”

“Fine. He looks like he wants to take you in a manly fashion. Because you’re pretty.”

“I hate you.”

Genji chuckled, linking arms with Hanzo when he caught up, guiding him to the actual store he had in mind. The outside was made of panels of hard-light screens, showing a rotation of beautiful pieces made in hand-wrought silver. Genuine, handmade items were very rare in an age of technology where items could be manifested from light. Hanzo hoped the cash he’d managed to save up would be enough. The pieces had to be expensive if the owner could afford their own shop in a mall.

“You’ll find something in here. Trust me. Go with your gut,” Genji said. He released Hanzo’s arm and gave him a little shove.

“You’re not coming with me?”

“This is personal, Hanzo. You will know it when you see it. I’m going to get us smoothies. And something salty, probably dripping with grease. You can do this.”

Hanzo swallowed and squared off his shoulders. He _could_ do this. Genji was right, though he’d never admit it aloud.

Entering the shop, Hanzo prayed he’d find something right. Something elegant, but not too flashy. Something that said “Jesse McCree.”

Hours later, Hanzo sat in his room, drumming his fingers on top of a little velveteen box with a red ribbon tied around it. The journey to the silversmith had been fruitful. The item he found was not cheap, but seemed entirely appropriate. Maybe a little too nice for McCree’s less-than-formal taste, but Hanzo hoped that the gift would communicate better than Hanzo himself could.

Taking a deep breath, Hanzo go to his feet and checked his appearance in the mirror. He had showered when they got back to base, washing off the weird feelings of being out in public and not having to look over his shoulder constantly. He also needed to settle his stomach - the monstrosity that Genji had called ‘food’ sat like a rock in his gut after their lunch. Or maybe, that was just nerves getting to him.

He looked okay. Maybe his beard could use a little trimming, or maybe another brush of his hair - _No._ Those were excuses, means to stall further. His clothes were clean, his hair was neatly tied back, all his piercings gleamed like they were new.

No time like the… present.

Leaving his room, Hanzo found McCree with the others in the rec room - he sprawled out in an arm chair, long legs crossed at the ankles, nursing a glass of his favored whiskey. He was watching a movie with a few of the younger members, laughing at something he saw, making very fine lines crinkle at the corners of his eyes. His sleeves were rolled up, his hat and serape were missing, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a hint of his chest hair…

Hanzo thought he looked gorgeous. So relaxed and at peace with others. Yes, he had his own demons, but he also had this family… one that Genji was trying to fold Hanzo into, so that he could feel this kind of comfort for once.

Speaking of the devil, Genji sat up when he noticed Hanzo enter, taking his head off Angela’s shoulder and his feet off Zenyatta’s lap.

“Hanzo! Glad you could join us!” he said, loud enough that everyone turned to look at Hanzo. Lena and Hana waved from the floor. Lucio flashed him a peace-sign.

Hanzo shot him a glare that should have killed him again.

McCree lifted his glass at Hanzo and smiled. Hanzo’s stomach did a backflip. Even if nothing more than friendship came from this point, he was glad to know Jesse McCree.

“Hey there, darlin’. Come have a seat,” said McCree.

Hanzo stiffened his spine. He could hear one of Reinhardt’s cliched pieces of wisdom in his mind: “Fortune favors the bold!” Could almost feel the massive hand clap him on the shoulder and the shove forward.

“Actually, Jesse, could I talk to you? In private?”

The younger Overwatch members all exchanged looks. Since when did _Hanzo_ refer to him as _Jesse_? Hana and Lena fell against each other in a fit of giggles.

McCree’s smile softened. “Sure, darlin’.” He got to his feet with a grunt and set down his drink.

Hanzo had kept the box behind him, and swiftly turned, bringing the box up in front of him so McCree couldn’t see what he had in his hands. His cold, clammy hands…

He couldn’t do this… but McCree was right behind him now, moving fairly quick for his size. Hanzo led McCree a little ways down the hall - he couldn’t hope to get McCree out to their spot on the cliffside, but it was night anyway, and probably too cold…

“You alright, Hanzo? I didn’t forget our little hangout, did I?”

Hanzo took a deep breath and turned.

“No, I wished to… here. A gift. For you.” He shoved the box into McCree’s chest before he lost his resolve.

McCree grinned and took the box. “Aww, sweetheart, you didn’t need to get me anythin’… what’s the occasion?”

Hanzo laced his fingers together and squeezed his own hands tight. He had rehearsed a speech, but it was all out of his brain now. Instead, he took a deep breath.

“I wanted to show… I wanted to give you something to show you how much I appreciate your friendship. How much you have done for Genji. And for me…”

“Oh, Han…” McCree pulled Hanzo into a hug.

Hanzo held his breath, wanting the hug to last a lot longer. He had gotten used to the outbursts of affection from the gunslinger, but they were all too short. Especially now.

Backing up a little, McCree eagerly pulled the ribbon off the jewelry box and opened it.

“Oh… honey…” he breathed. “It’s gorgeous…”

Inside the box was a bolo tie. Genuine black leather, woven into a tight braid, tipped with silver caps. The center slide held a carved image of a horse head, made from tiger iron, set in a bezel of pure silver. McCree lifted the little card from the box, reading the “meanings” of the stone aloud.

“ _Tiger stone, a rock of layered red jasper, tiger’s eye and hematite from Australia. The different layers represent strength, courage, and... stamina?_ ” McCree chuckled at the last part.

Hanzo’s face heated up. He had wanted to throw that card out, but Genji had insisted it stay in. Something about cowboys and superstition and luck…

“I thought it was appropriate. You are strong, and brave… and very kind to me and my brother,” Hanzo said, not meeting McCree’s eyes. That line about ‘stamina’ was too embarrassing.

“Well, it’s great. Thank you.” McCree gave him another swift hug, then pulled the bolo tie on over his head. He buttoned up his shirt to the collar, tucking the leather band underneath. It clashed with the plaid button-down, but matched his general aesthetic.

“How do I look?”

Hanzo chuckled. “Very much like a cowboy. Here, let me…”

The bolo was too loose. Hanzo reached out to adjust it, pushing it closer to Jesse’s throat. As his hands touched the tie, McCree pressed them to his chest with one of his own, the other scooping under the small of Hanzo’s back. He smiled down at Hanzo, all warmth and comfort and closeness.

“Oh.” Hanzo swallowed. “You are wel-”

The last syllable was stolen by McCree’s lips on his, cutting him off. McCree’s arms circled Hanzo’s waist entirely, keeping him close.

The kiss did not last long, however, as a gaggle of voices from the rec room door made them jump apart like teenagers caught in ‘the act.’

“Finally!” said Lucio.

“You owe me ten bucks, Angela!” crowed Genji.

“You should not be betting on your brother’s love life,” Zenyatta admonished.

Hanzo blushed and buried his face against McCree’s chest. He felt Jesse’s laugh roll through him, and his strong arms encircling him again. It made him smile, and made all the nervousness of the day worth it.

He wanted to stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first swing at McHanzo, dunno if it'll continue, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
